linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Rich Asians
Crazy Rich Asians 'is a brand new series coming to LinkMe in 2019. The series was ordered on December 22, 2018, and was confirmed via the official LinkME PR team. The series was formerly named ''Living the Rich Life, ''however, the series was changed for viewing purposes. The series is a drama-soap opera, based on the movie by Warner Bros., "Crazy Rich Asians". The series is to have a crossover with "Queens", yet to happen in 2020. The series was renewed for a third season on February 29, 2020. The third season will consist of 16 episodes, and will premiere in October 2020. The writers revealed that, "Season 2B as we like to call it will see the introduction of Rachel's paternal half-brother, Carlton Bao, portrayed by Hideo Muraoka. He'll be a main character in season 3. We'll see Rachel's father in early season 3, and no, he won't be a main character. Armanita and Colin are back from China by the way, friends who need Rachel and Nick. They'll return in season 2 episode 10 as guests". In season 3, Henry Golding is credited as a recurring cast member, not main. He makes appearances, but in flashbacks. A fourth season of 17 episodes, was ordered. Henry Golding returns as a series regular in the fourth season, and Jing Lusi is no longer a series regular. The fourth season will introduce several recurring characters, one of them being portrayed by Dianne Doan, her character is Kitty, Allistair's ex-wife who is out for revenge on Piek Lin, Allistair and may team up with Carlton (Ken Kirby) for shenanigans, like Amanda in the previous season. Andrew Koji will portray Eaton, a criminal assassin who kidnapped Nick before. Season 4 will "take a lot from the book adaptations, where we'll see Astrid's real father, as revealed by Eleanor, Jack Bing. Also, Kitty, is in charge of runing a drug empire, and Carlton owns Tyserall Park now. We'll see an episode of the actual landmark, something that we never have done before. Phillip, is also keeping a secret of his own about the divorce. Kitty will also pursue a relationship with Jack Bing, where we'll see some changes, to everyone's lives, including Jack's other daughter, Colette." Jimmy O. Yang will return to portray Bernard Tai, Nick and Colin's old classmate. Bernard will be seduced by Kitty to sign over the Tai Fortune, which will be discussed midseason. Jack Bing will make his debut as Lewis Tan, in episode 15 of season 4. Daniel Henney is revealed to portray Phillip Young in season 4.5 onward, after Remington Hoffman's exit from the series. Ken Kirby, is revealed to have left the series too, with Hideo Muraoka replacing him from episode 13. To prepare for his exit, the writers have revealed that Carlton will "undergo some facial procedures, which may change how he looks." A fifth season was ordered, to air on February 13, 2022, four years after the premiere date. The last episodes of season 4 will air every day, unlike every week, because of the delay of the fifth season. The writers confirmed that this is the last season: : "It is the last season of the series and we are fortunate to have such an amazing ensemble cast, a production crew that care for this series and its production. The last season will tie things up with 13 episodes, one which will be cast interviews before the big series finale - this one is a huge one. We're also going to include every one that you've seen before, it's a big one." Plot Season 3 '''CRAZY RICH ASIANS RETURNS OCTOBER 5, 2020 - '''The Young family is now... complicated. Rachel (Constance Wu) falls in love with Nick and the two return from their honeymoon, only to realise that Nick has been arrested for apparent fraud. Due to Nick's cousin, Eddie wanting the family business to himself through sabotage, he becomes behind bars. Rachel and Nick have a hard relationship through season 2: Lance, Rachel's best friend and ex from New York creates old feelings, which she denies because she loves Nick; a forgetful wedding anniversary and some internal family betrayal. But, at the end of the season, we see Nick dead because of Allistair (Remy Hii). After Rachel is pushed by Amanda (Jing Lusi) down a staircase, we see Rachel's baby survive, but in return, her husband dead. Season 3 will see Rachel moving on, struggling with the baby and meeting her half-brother, Carlton (Ken Kirby), who wants money, and become the nouveau riche of Singapore. Eleanor (Michelle Yeoh) can't get over the death of her son, and bonds more with her daughter-in-law. Astrid (Gemma Chan), is falling in love with Charlie (Harry Shum Jr.) despite losing Tyserall Park in their name, and is ready to live a whole life with him, until press bombard Astrid apparently 'cheating' on Charlie. As for Piek Lin (Awkwafina), she embraces her new wife, business CEO status, but is unsure with her relationship with Allistair when she finds out about who really killed Nick, a close friend. Phillip (Remington Hoffman) will go on a self-acceptance journey to find out if he ever loved Nick, or if it was all in his head. There will be a time jump of 2 years, according to the writers, from episode 3x02 onward. Cast 'Main cast (Season 2) *Constance Wu as Rachel Young (née Chu) (16/16) *Henry Golding as Nicholas "Nick" Young, Rachel's fiancé and Eleanor's son. (16/16) *Michelle Yeoh as Eleanor Sung-Young (16/16) *Gemma Chan as Astrid Young-Teo (16/16) *Awkwafina as Goh Piek Lin "Piek Lin" (16/16) *Remy Hii as Allistair Cheng (13/16) *Harry Shum Jr. as Charlie Wu ( 10 / 16) *Nick Santos as Oliver T'sien (8/16) *Remington Hoffman as Phillip Young (8/16) 'Main cast (Season 3)' *Constance Wu as Rachel Young (née Chu) (16/16) *Michelle Yeoh as Eleanor Sung-Young (16/16) *Gemma Chan as Astrid Young-Teo (16/16) *Awkwafina as Goh Piek Lin "Piek Lin Cheng" (16/16) *Remy Hii as Allistair Cheng (16/16) *Ken Kirby as Carlton Bao (13/16) *Brianne Tju as Officer Lana Brooks - 3x11 ( 10 / 16) - A small town city officer from Pittsburg who moves to Singapore due to transfer. Lana investigates the murder of Nick, after a recent report is re-opened again. *Alex Landi as Lance Liu ( / 16) - present *Harry Shum Jr. as Charlie Wu (10/16) - 3x16 *Jing Lusi as Amanda Ling (10/16) - 3x16 *Remington Hoffman as Phillip Young 'Main cast (Season 4)' *Constance Wu as Rachel Young (née Chu) (16/16) *Henry Golding as Nicholas "Nick" Young (4x01 - 4x09) *Michelle Yeoh as Eleanor Sung-Young (16/16) *Gemma Chan as Astrid Young-Teo (16/16) *Awkwafina as Goh Piek Lin "Piek Lin Cheng" (16/16) *Remy Hii as Allistair Cheng (16/16) *Ken Kirby as Carlton Bao ( 16 / 16) / Hideo Muraoka as Carlton Bao *Dianne Doan as Kitty Pong-Cheng ( / 16) *Alex Landi as Lance Liu [4x01 - 02 only] ( / 16) *Remington Hoffman as Phillip Young 'Main cast (Season 5)' *Constance Wu as Rachel Young (née Chu) (16/16) - The protagonist of the franchise, Crazy Rich Asians. Formerly an NYU professeur, Rachel works as a socialite for Nick's company, Tyserall Industries. She is the wife to Nick Young and the biological daughter to Kerry Chu and Gao Kazikatu, while being the half-sister to Carlton Bao. *Henry Golding as Nicholas "Nick" Young (16/16) - Nick is the youngest and only child of Eleanor and Phillip Young, and the heir to Tyserall Industries. He is the husband to Rachel Chu, and had amnesia in season 4, but Rachel chose Nick for life, and the two belonged together. He is also the half-brother to Astrid Young-Teo. *Michelle Yeoh as Eleanor Sung-Young (16/16) - Eleanor is the mother to Nick and Astrid, the ex-wife to Phillip and a wealthy socialite who founded Tyserall Industries alongside her ex-husband. She is now a fellow Christian and is a schemer, only there to protect her children. *Gemma Chan as Astrid Young-Teo (13/13) - Astrid is the child of Eleanor Sung-Young and Jack Bing, a multi-millionaire who Eleanor guiltly slept with during the company's founding. Astrid is older than Nick as her half-sister, and is also the half-sister to Colette Bing, a spoiled mogul who is riddled with Astrid's jealousy. Astrid is also the ex-wife to Michael Teo, and ex-fiancée to Charlie Wu, who she does not want to marry and returns to North America. In season 5, Astrid falls in love with Carlton, which turns into a love triangle between her and her half-sister. *Awkwafina as Goh Piek Lin "Piek Lin Cheng" (13/13) - Piek Lin is Rachel's best friend from Stanford University and the wife to Allistair Cheng. They were separated in season 3 after she finds out he was responsible for Nick's death, but the two rekindle afterward when she realises that he bought Tyserall Park for Piek Lin, which she sells to Carlton in exchange for Astrid in season 4. It is revealed that she is pregnant in season 4, and delivers her child, Ani, in season 5. *Remy Hii as Allistair Cheng (13/13) - Allistair Cheng is the cousin of Nick and half-cousin of Astrid Young. He is the husband to Piek Lin, and is a famous movie director from Singapore. It is revealed that he and Kitty used to date, until Kitty realised that he did not have enough money. In season 5, he starts a family with Piek Lin. *Hideo Muraoka as Carlton Bao ( / 13) - Carlton Bao is the secret half-brother to Rachel Chu, and the step-son of Kerry Chu, and biological son of Gao Kazikatu. He plans to get the same riches as Rachel in the family. He gets plastic surgery after a bus runs him over, making him a different person. He becomes Colette's love interest in season 5, after he is planned to get the Bing fortune. *Jamie Chung as Colette Bing ( / 13) - Colette Bing is the *Dianne Doan as Kitty Pong-Bing - Kitty Pong-Bing is the heir to the Tai Fortune, T'sien Fortune and Bing Fortune, and the true antagonist of Crazy Rich Asians. She is responsible for the death of Nick Young, blackmailing Allistair in doing her bidding, the drug trade of Tyserall Park and the miscarriage of Rachel and Nick's baby. She is the wife of multi-millionaire Jack Bing, this being her third marriage. She slept with Allistair to get the Young Fortune, but goes to Bernard Tai for help in season 4. She gains the Young Fortune through Carlton in season 4. She is the step-mother to Astrid and Colette, and is ruthless to get anyone in her way. *Lewis Tan as Jack Bing - Jack Bing is a multi-millionaire associate and father to Astrid and Colette. He is the ruler of the Bing Fortune, and intends Astrid to be included in the will, until Colette bumps heads. But Kitty, does not let that happen just yet, until she social-climbs the system. In season 5, he and Kitty are married after eloping, and they have a child. *Elaine Tan as Cecilia Young (née Florence) ( / 13) - Phillip's wife from a province in Singapore. She is the step-mother to Nick, half-step-mother to Astrid, and step-mother-in-law to Rachel. It's revealed that she was a Florence, and that she is responsible for Tyserall being in a drug trade with Kitty. *Daniel Henney as Phillip Young Guest cast *Pierre Png as Michael Teo *Sonoya Mizuno as Araminta Lee (Season 2x10 - ) *Chris Pang as Colin Khoo (Season 2x10 - ) *Ronnie Chieng as Eddie Cheng *Alex Landi as Lance Liu (Season 2 recurring; season 3.5 main) *Calvin Wong as PK Lin *Jing Lusi as Amanda "Mandy" Ling (Season 2-) *Tan Kheng Hua as Kerry Chu Episodes 'Season 1 (2019)' Season 2 (2020) A second season of Crazy Rich Asians ''was announced along with a third season. The second season will have 16 episodes, three more than the first and will focus on Nick and Rachel's newly formed marriage, as well as Nick and Eddie's rivaling over the business. The second season will begin in November 2019, with production commencing on June 25, 2019. Constance Wu confirmed that the second season will have 16 episodes, and as revealed on a Source Sheet, the series' production for season 2 will end in early 2020. Henry Golding confirmed that the second season will be about the business of the Young family, in an interview. Gemma Chan, who plays Astrid said that "Episode 1 is a special episode for Astrid because she is developing into an older person, not that of herself." Production for episode 1 started on July 1 and wrapped up on July 10th. The second season was expected to return in October, but Constance Wu revealed that the series will come midseason in February, like season 1. It will consist of 16 episodes, unlike the first with 13. Henry Golding, in an interview revealed that, "In this season especially, Nick and Rachel will have to go through some family lifestyle changes, and they even face their first Christmas, as a family." The series was then revealed to be premiering on December 25, with a special Christmas episode, and then with the other episodes resuming in February, 2020. Remy Hii and Nick Santos are promoted to series regulars this season. Series showrunners and movie writers Andrew Zieks and Arman Kii, have revealed that: "this season is full of drama. We'll see the introduction of Nick's father, Phillip Young, who is a socialite that is back to get more than just money from the family. We'll also give Piek Lin a love interest, who you might remember. Astrid's fiancé or childhood lover, which you may have seen in the movie, will appear again." Season 3 (2020 - 21) Season 3 of the hit American drama TV series, ''Crazy Rich Asians will premiere on October 5, 2020. Season 3 will introduce Rachel's half-brother, Carlton Bao (Ken Kirby) in episode 1. The writers revealed, "Season 3 will find Rachel knowing who her real father is, why her mother has been keeping secrets from her and if she can move on from her husband's death, or if anyone can." Henry Golding revealed in an interview that his character will "not return in season 3. I am moving onto new projects, and shooting more blockbuster movies." 'Season 4 (2021 - 22)' A fourth season of ''Crazy Rich Asians ''was ordered alongside a third season. The fourth season is expected for an October 10, 2021 release and a 2022 finale. Constance Wu hinted that the fourth season would be the series' last, with 18 episodes instead of 16. Season 5 (2022) A fifth and final season of ''Crazy Rich Asians ''was ordered alongside its fourth. Constance Wu and Henry Golding in an interview at Comic Con revealed that this is the final season of the series, set to include 13 episodes. This is the season to include the most number of episodes, and will end on 83 episodes in total for the series. Lewis Tan and Jamie Chung are reported to be series regulars after appearing as 'special guest stars' in the previous season. Elaine Tan will be joining as Cecilia Florence, a gold-digger who Eleanor suspects of. According to various sources, there will be: *A wedding *A family death *A difficulty in a relationship *A breakup The series is expected to wrap in its episodes in October.